Life Is Like A Box of Chocolates
by AugustAngel
Summary: Harry proposes to Hermione. They want to have a family but someone stands in their way. Harry has to leave to keep everyone he loves safe. Will he return home to find one more person then he left? RR!
1. The Question

A/N: Fair Warning to everyone reading this. I'm sure its awful. So dont expect much from me. haha rite..well..on with the story..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was shinning brightly and the birds were chirping happily. Harry Potter was in his Head Boy room sleeping next to his girlfriend.  
  
Harry wasn't a little boy anymore. He was rapidly becoming a man by both looks and life experience. He was just about 6', and still had unruly raven hair. He had gotten rid of his glasses and had a charm placed on his eyes. Now they glow an even more brilliant green, if that's even possible. He has a very 'well formed' chest and upper body mostly from playing Quidditch. He is known has the heartthrob of Hogwarts and has also won Witch Weekly's Hottest under 25 award for the past 3 years. But it wasn't just looks that made him a fantastic person. It was also his personality. He is charming, sweet, caring, loving brave and well...the list goes on and on. But above all.…hes TAKEN.   
  
He has been going out with Hermione Granger for about 3 and ½ years now. They loved each other so much and he wanted to show her just how much he did love her. So today he was going to make a rather big decision in his life and he only prayed that she would say yes.   
  
As Harry lay in his four poster bed in his Prefect room he just smiled to himself as he turned to face the love of his life next to him. He never really knew love until he met Hermione and now that he knows what love feels like, he doesnt want to go back to before, without love.   
  
Not to his surprise though, they were both naked. Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione on the forehead knowing that last night was a night he never would want to forget. Last night Hermione and Harry made love for the first time. Harry was on Cloud 9. He had the love of his life lying next to him as he woke up in the morning 'I could really get use to this' he thought to himself. Then he felt Hermione stir next to him…  
  
"Hey…."  
  
"Morning beautiful" Harry said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Once he pulled away he gave her the 'famous-Harry Potter-girls go crazy grin' as most called it. Harry just thought they were crazy.  
  
"I Love you so much 'Mione never forget that alright?"  
  
"Never…God Harry I love you so much" she said as she wrapped her arms around his next and pulled him under the covers with a tender loving kiss. (A/N: yeah im sure you can figure out what happened 'under there' so Ill skip the details alrite? Lol)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that very same evening Harry took Hermione to Hogesmade where they shared a very romantic dinner. Harry had that black velvet box in his pocket and knew exactly what he was going to do with it. He wanted to be sure that he would survive the Final Battle aganist Voldemort but he couldnt be too sure of that anymore and he loved Hermione so he knew of something that he could give her to show her just how much he loved her.  
  
Harry reached across the table and took Hermione's hand in his. 'God she looks so beautiful tonight.' Harry thought to himself. Hermione was wearing a form fitting black dress with the earrings and necklace that Harry had given her for her 16th Birthday. They were both made of Diamonds. 'I have a ring to match the set' he thought. And it was true. He bought all of them the same day but just gave her the earrings and necklace because he was waiting for the day that his life looked promising. He didn't want to propose to Hermione and then die in battle. So that's when he made the vow to himself that he would ask her to marry him once Voldemort was dead.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said softly.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Hermione said as she smiled. God how he loved her smiles.  
  
"Hermione, I want to ask you a question. And I need for you to respond to it from your heart. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Hermione merely smiled and nodded.   
  
"Well, I was just thinking, do you…do you want me in your future?" Harry knew it sounded like such a stupid question since he knew Hermione loved him and had made love to him but still, he has to ask.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Yes Harry. I do see you in my future Harry I love you so much. I can't see my future without you! I want to be Mrs. Harry James Potter. I want to have children with you and watch them learn and grow. I want to grow old with you. I want to die with you Harry. You are my past, present and future. I love you with all my heart Harry James Potter." And with that she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she said with a smirk. Harry just smiled a nodded, maybe a little to quickly.   
  
"Well 'Mione, in that case…." Harry stood up and got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out that black velvet box and opened it revealing a beautiful sparking engagement ring.  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger, I Love you so much and I cant see my future without you in it either. I also want to have my children with you, grow old with you and die with you. Hermione, will you do me the favor of making me the happiest and luckiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" Hermiones eyes began to tear up. "Will you marry me?"   
  
A/N: Ya..Ya..so how was that? I have no idea where this story is going. I just sat down and began to type as I do with everything. R/R and tell me what you think!!  
  
I could use a co-writer..so If you are interested E-mail me at: heavenzcloud@rcn.com and title your e-mail 'Co-Writer Responding' (so I know its not some junk e-mail) and let me know!  
  
Thanks! Love ya'll!  
  
Jenny. 


	2. The Answer

"Oh Harry! Of course I'll marry you!" Hermione cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Good I was hoping you would say that." Harry said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and placed the ring on her finger. He was so happy that she said yes. He would have been so devastated if she would have said otherwise.   
  
After dinner they returned to the Hogwarts common room. They could both barely believe they were still in school. They felt so much older, so much more accomplished but nevertheless, still young.   
  
They sat cuddled up by the fire for what seemed like hours. They sat in a very comfortable silence but it was broken by Hermione speaking….  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you..I mean..do you want to have a family?"  
  
"Hermione, look at me," Hermione turned to look at Harry's beautiful green eyes that always seemed to take her breath away, "of course I want a family ,love. I've never had growing up but I would love to have children and raise them, see them fall In love and get married and have their own children, then I can spoil my grandchildren. A whole lot of Potters." Harry finished with a big smile on his face as he thought about his future with Hermione. He looked down at her and her eyes were filled with tears. They began to fall down her face when she spoke, "Oh Harry that sounds wonderful. I love you so much"  
  
And with that she laid her head against his chest and fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Thats our future 'Mione. I love you more then anything in the world." Then he picked her up and took her up to her room and laid her down on the bed and put the covers over her.  
  
Harry then came down the stairs to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the common room looking up at Harry with fear in his eyes. Something you don't see very often.  
  
"Professor.." Harry began but was cut off by Dumbledore putting his hand up.  
  
"Harry please follow me, we need to discuss some important matters in my office." And with that Harry followed Dumbledore out of the common room.   
  
When they entered Dumbledore's office he pointed towards a chair in front of his desk. Harry took the seat immediately.   
  
Dumbledore noted in his mind how far Harry had come since he arrived on the train his 1st year at Hogwarts. He had turned into a wonderful young man. Very handsome, caring, trusting, loving and the list goes on and on. He is also very powerful, both magically and physically. He is someone you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of. There is only one person on that side of Harry, and that's Voldemort.   
  
"Harry, I hate to do this to you. I really do but quite honestly, I'm worried. I'm worried that soon Voldemort will come to Hogwarts and attack. Harry listen to me, he knows about your friendships with Ron and Hermione as do I, but Harry, Voldemort with do anything to hurt you. I don't mean to alarm you but I feel that if Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts, his first victims might be the two you care about most, Hermione and Ron. I don't know how you will feel about what I'm going to say next but I would like for you to listen to me nonetheless. I feel that we, meaning you, the order and I should go out and head off Voldemort because with every hour, day, month, that we wait, he is growing stronger and stronger. We need to stop him. I feel very strongly about this Harry. He needs to be stopped and killed once and for all."  
  
Harry just sat there looking at Dumbledore. He had been thinking about that same thing just days before he proposed to Hermione. He didn't want to put her in danger but he had a theory, that theory was that he needed to show her how much he loved her, so he proposed. He knew that if he did die in battle she had something to remember his love for her by. He thought it was the perfect plan. Little did he know someone else was going to interfere. (A/N: you will find out about that last part next chapter most likely)   
  
"Professor, I agree . He needs to be stopped. When can we leave?" Harry wanted to get this over with so badly. He wanted to, heck he NEEDED to kill Voldemort, not just for Hermione, Ron, his parents his godfather, the wizarding world but above all, Himself. Voldemort had caused him so much pain that he wanted to wipe him off the face of the planet, for good.   
  
"Harry, we need to leave tonight."  
  
"Tonight? Isn't that a bit err, soon?"   
  
"No Harry, it isn't." Harry gulped and looked up at his aging Professor. In a barely audiable voice he spoke, "What about Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, Hermione will be safe here with Ron. When you return from the finial battle, you will have a wedding and start your family." Professor Dumbledore said in efforts to cheer Harry up.  
  
Harry just looked down at his hands. He didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think. He felt a lump growing in his throat but he knew that he needed to be strong. He had to come out on top this time. In the Final Battle that would end it all for Lord Voldemort.   
  
A/N: Sooo?? What didja think?! If ANYONE thinks this is the end, my friends you would be wrong. I'm just getting started. I'm really excited about the plot for this story and I hope it turns out alright. Surprises are ahead. Enjoy! R/R!  
  
Jenny 


	3. The Letters

"Yes Professor. I understand. How should I tell them sir?" Harry didn't want to leave them but he knew it was the only way to keep them both safe.   
  
"We can't waste time Harry and I'm sure they are sleeping right now. So leave them letters. I think that's best for everyone. Please go and get ready. We need to act fast." Harry stood up and began for the door. "I'm so very sorry Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry just nodded and left the office.   
  
Harry went up to his dormitory and began to write his goodbye letters to Ron and Hermione. He began with Ron's first:   
  
Dear Ron,  
  
By the time you read this I'm sure I will be long gone. Tonight Dumbledore told me that it is necessary that I leave now to stop Voldemort. I hate leaving you and Hermione behind but Its the only thing I can do to keep you both safe. He wants to hurt me and kill me and to hurt me he will come after you both.   
  
Look Ron, I need to ask you for a favor. Tonight I proposed to Hermione as you know. I'm not sure if I'm going to make it out of this battle alive so I want you to promise me this, I want you to take care of her if I never return. I know that you have feelings for her but I also know you are with Lavender. Just promise me whatever you decide, that you won't let anyone hurt her please. I love her so much and I don't want her to suffer. I hope to see you again soon mate. Please look after Hermione for me.   
  
Your best mate,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry looked over at Ron snoring away in his bed. He had to laugh to himself. Ron was like the brother he never had and he loved him for it. (A/N:yeah you know..brotherly love..yeah on with the story..) Now he was going to write the hardest letter of them all.…Hermione's.  
  
Dear my love Hermione,  
  
I Love You So Much, please never forget that. I'm sure by the time you are reading this I'll be long gone. Dumbledore and I, along with The Order, are going to head off Voldemort. He told me of this plan just moments after I took you up to your bed. I don't want to leave you but I have to. God Hermione I love you so much. Listen, If I don't return from this battle, which I may not, I want you to get married and have a family with someone else. Don't waste anytime on me because my goal In life was and still is to make you happy. So do that for me okay? But I will try to come back so we can have your dream wedding and start that family that we both are longing for so badly. But if i don't return, promise me you will find love somewhere else and that you will be happy. I Love You Hermione Anne Granger-Potter. Always and Forever.  
  
All my Love,  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Harry ended that letter with tears in his eyes. God he loved her so much and he wanted her to be happy. He sealed both letters, he put Ron's on the nightstand next to his bed and took Hermione's up to her room. He saw her sleeping there so peacefully. He walked over her bed and placed it next to her glass of water on her table and planted a soft kiss on her lips then turned to leave but when he put his hand on the door he turned around for what could possibly be the last and final time of seeing the love of his life and said "I Love You Hermione, never forget me, cause I know I'll never forget you."and with that final statement he left for what could possibly be that last and final thing he will ever do in his life.   
  
A/N: SHORT!! I know. Well it had to be written so ya know just go with the flow. interesting things are about to be found out about *certain* people. Hope you like the outcome. R/R  
  
Jenny 


	4. The Condition

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!!!" Ron was yelling from her door.  
  
"What the-" she had just woken up and was still so tired. She brushed the sleep away from her eyes as she headed towards the door.  
  
"Ron! Do you know what time-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME IT IS HERMIONE! DIDN'T YOU GET IT?"  
  
"Get what? Ron you stupid git! You come here and wake me up at like," Hermione turns to look at the clock as Ron walked over to her table,"6:30am and-"  
  
"THIS HERMIONE! READ THIS!" Ron yelled. He was hysterical he couldn't believe Harry would do something like this. He handed the letter to her but before she could reach for It she muttered 'oh god', put her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.   
  
"Hermione? Hermione are you okay?" Ron called as he rushed to the bathroom. "Whats wrong sweetheart?" he asked as he pulled her into his embrace as she cried on his shoulder.   
  
"Thats the...thats…thats every morning this week Ron!" She managed to get out. Ron had no idea what she meant,being as thick as he was, but tried to comfort her anyway.  
  
"Shh, Herms I'm sure everything is okay. Don't worry." Hermione stayed in Ron's arms for a little while longer. She began to stand up and walk towards the door but Ron grabbed her hand, "Hermione where are you going? Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm going to see Harry and I'm sure I'll be fine. Now let go of my hand Ron."   
  
Ron gulped. He knew he had to tell her but he didn't want to see her whole world come crashing down.   
  
"Err…Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?" Hermione said rather impatiently.   
  
"You can't go and see Harry."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because of this…" Ron said as he handed Hermione the letter. She gave him a questioning look and opened the letter.   
  
"Ron." Was all she said before she fell to the floor crying and shaking. Ron quickly came to her side and scooped her up and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
"Poppy! Poppy! Come quick!"  
  
"What is it Mr. Weasely?"   
  
"Its Hermione." He said and she knew exactly why she was crying and shaking.  
  
"Oh poor dear." Poppy said. "I knew with Mr.Potter leaving she would have a hard time especially with her condition, it could possibly be fatal not just to herself but to the baby."   
  
"The ba-bab-baby?"  
  
"Yes thats what I said Mr.Weasely. Baby. Our Hermione here is pregnant thought I haven't told her so yet. She has been getting sick each morning for the past two weeks and came to me concerned about that only yesterday thats when I put all the pieces together Mr. Weasely."  
  
Ron mouthed a 'wow' and went over to Hermione who was still crying but not as bad as before. Ron gave her a kiss on the forehead, "It's okay Hermione. Harry is going to come home and you are going to raise your baby and have a wonderful life." Ron said as he placed his hand on her presently flat stomach.  
  
"Ron you prat. What are you talking about? What baby?"  
  
"Yours and Harry's."  
  
"But I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Is that what you think Ms.Granger?" Poppy voiced  
  
"Yes, I mean, No, I mean, I DON'T KNOW!" Hermione almost screamed. She knew that deep down in her heart they were both speaking the truth but the truth wasn't what she wanted to hear at the moment.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell" Hermione said as she began to pull herself together again.   
  
"Its okay dear. Now I'm going to perform a spell to see if my prediction is correct." Poppy pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione stomach. "Now Ms.Granger, this is very important, if the wand tip glows BLUE you are pregnant with a baby boy. If the wand tip glows PINK you are pregnant with a baby girl and If the wand tip would glow GREEN you aren't pregnant at all. Understood?" Hermione just nodded. She was so nervous.  
  
"Alright, here goes nothing." Poppy pointed the tip at Hermione's stomach, Ron took her hand and squeezed it slightly and Poppy muttered the spell and Hermione and Ron both gasped at what color tip they saw glow.…  
  
A/N: Ah yes my friends indeed. What color was the tip? Hmm…well you will have to wait and see next chapter I'm afraid. Oh and I'm so sorry about the mix up with Chapter 1. I decided to change the story line a bit and I went to reset Chapter one and It went all crazy on me so I'm really sorry about that but the new Chapter one will be up soon I'm sure.   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. R/R some more people. Tell me what you think.   
  
Jenny. 


	5. Reailty

A/N: Whoa check it out. I am actually updating this story. Haha. Yeah I know its not funny but anywho, I wanted to give up on all my stories because frankly I'm not a huge fan of writing anything and I don't think I have any talent in that area anyway and the only reason I even started any of my stories was because it was in the summer and I was bored but now school started..well..in September and I'm always busy, not with homework but with my friends and extracurricular stuff for school and whatnot so I will try to do my best with this but just dont expect much….oh! I almost forgot, I'm not going to write in the battle with Voldemort b/c I really don't know how to write it well…that's Jks job…   
  
…I hope everyone saw the trailer for the new Harry Potter movie due out on June 4, 2004. I saw it like 10million times, it was on every show, its insane how popular it is but let me tell you one thing…June4th, me and all my friends are going to see that movie…haha…we honestly don't care if people make fun of us..that's just their problem now Isn't It? Hmm...well enough of my blabbering…THE STORY………….  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione's didn't know if her initial reaction should be to cry and feel bad for herself or be happy because of what she saw…  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" Poppy asked.  
  
"I…I think so," Hermione replied with a slight smile playing on her lips. "Yes Yes I'm fine." she said as the smile grew and she began to laugh. Yes indeed she WAS pregnant with Harry's baby girl. She couldn't be happier at that moment.  
  
Ron leaned in to give her a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to be and Uncle." She could see the pride in his eyes as he pulled away.  
  
"Now listen to me young lady, I want you to go up to your room and rest, don't put too much stress on yourself. Got that? And I want to see you in a few weeks."  
  
"Yes Poppy. Thanks." Hermione said as she stood up and began for the door and Ron ran over and put his arm around her as they made their way back to the common room.  
  
Later that evening when everyone else was up in their rooms, Hermione was sitting near the window in the common room just staring out at the Quidditch pitch thinking about Harry. Her Harry. Her Fiancé. Her baby Girl's father. Her Soul Mate. Her Best Friend. Then a voice startled her and she turned to see where the voice was coming from. She was surprised when she saw Ron standing there with his arms opened wide for her. She took him up on his invitation and got up and jumped In his arm's and began to sob.  
  
"Ron what if Harry dies? What if Harry is dead now? What if he never comes back? What if-" But Ron stopped Hermione before she could say anything else.  
  
"Listen to me Hermione. Harry is alive. Harry is going to come back and you are going to have the wedding of the century and you are both going to raise your beautiful baby girl. Its fate Hermione. Everything that happens is fate."  
  
Ron took his hand and with his thumb brushed the tears off her face. She gave him a grateful smile before he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything for you Hermione."  
  
"Could you…I mean do you think you would be interested in…oh I don't know how to put this…umm…"  
  
"Oh! Everyone grab your camera! Hermione Granger is speechless!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh you stupid git!" Hermione said as she slapped him on his arm.  
  
"I'm just kidding Herms. You know I love you. So what was it you wanted?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you will take care of me while Harry is gone. I mean me and the baby. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"Of course Hermione. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? In the letter Harry made me promise to take care of you but its not like either of you would even have to ask. I would do it anyway."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
"Anytime Hermione."  
  
"I'm really tired. I thinking I'm going to bed now. Ill see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Of course. G'Night Herms."  
  
"G'Night Ron." Hermione said as she turned and went up the stairs to her room.  
  
That night Hermione didn't sleep very well but the whole night she had her hand on her stomach and she just kept smiling.   
  
Not to far from where Hermione was sleeping Ron wasn't sleeping very well either. He just kept hoping that Harry was still alive and would come back to her. Ron would do anything for Hermione since she was his best friend. He just hoped that his girlfriend didn't mind. But he didn't think Lavender would mind since her and Hermione are good friends. He sighed and turned over hoping to fall to sleep now.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Aha! That chappy is done. Whoohoo! Lol.   
  
Review tell me how it was. It was pretty much just a filler chapter anyway.  
  
Look, I still need a Co-Writer so either Email me [ heavenzcloud@rcn.com ]  
  
or IM me [Bklyn88Baby]  
  
~*Jenny*~  
  
QUOTE OF THE DAY:  
  
"Don't worry where your soul mate is. The heart can travel long distances." 


End file.
